Fairy Realm
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = True Blood | image = | aliases = Faerie Faerie realm; Fairy realm | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Crane family; Macklyn Warlow; Niall Brigant; Earl Stackhouse; Queen Mab; Hadley Hale; Barry, the busboy | poi = Hot Wings | 1st = "She's Not There" }} Faerie, also known as the Fairy Realm, is a fictional location featured in myth and folklore, and is often depicted by various names and descriptions. The Fairy Realm was a recurring setting in the HBO supernatural drama series True Blood. It was referenced as early as season three of the show, but did not make a full appearance until the premiere episode of season four, "She's Not There". History On True Blood, the Fairy Realm is often viewed as a lush, tropical paradise, rich in flora where the sun never sets. This imagery however is actually a lie. In truth, the land of the Fae was a bleak, barren wasteland, where nothing ever grew, steeped in perpetual darkness. The Fae themselves, whose appearance was reflective of their dark homeland, were made to look like pure beings by Faerie magic as well. In addition to the dominant Fae who lived there, the realm was also occupied by Faerie halflings and Faerie goblins. it is implied that the darkness that blemished the realm had a direct connection to the existence of Vampires on Earth. Vampires craved Fairy light for sustenance, but their interaction with the Fae was considered a blight on their species. .]] The leader of the Fae was Queen Mab, who used her own magic to make the realm appear as a pleasing locale. Mab may have also been responsible for the Lumiere fruit, which grew in abundance in the realm. Those who consumed the fruit found themselves bound to the realm and they lost all perception of time. A few hours spent in the land of the Fae was equal to decades of time in the Earth realm. Twenty years ago, the half-human/half-fairy Earl Stackhouse came to the realm. Because of the Lumiere fruit, he believed he had only been there for a few hours. Earl's granddaughter, Sookie Stackhouse, also a halfling, came to the realm at the behest of Claudine Crane. She was reunited with her grandfather, as well as another halfling from Earth named Barry. Sookie distrusted Queen Mab, and refused to consume the Lumiere fruit offered to her. Several of Mab's Fae pursued Sookie, who was aided by a sympathetic Fae named Claude Crane. With Claude's help, they evaded an attack by a horde of Fairy goblins on a hilltop and managed to open a light portal back to Earth. Earl dragged Sookie through it, the exit of which, opened into the Bon Temps Cemetery in Sookie's home town. The passage of time immediately caught up with Earl Stackhouse and he aged instantly to the point of death. Points of interest Hot Wings Hot Wings was a Fae night club located in the realm of the Fae. Hadley Hale worked there as a waitress. Several attractive women of that race brought Judge Clements, Andy Bellefleur and Jason Stackhouse to the club to have a good time. Residents * Barry, the busboy * Claude Crane * Claudellan Crane * Claudette Crane * Claudia Crane * Claudija Crane * Claudine Crane * Claudwina Crane * Earl Stackhouse * Hadley Hale * Macklyn Warlow * Maurella * Niall Brigant * Queen Mab See also External Links